All My Love is For You
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Mereka jauh. Mereka rindu. Mereka menanti. Tapi cinta selalu ada di hati masing-masing dari mereka. Apakah cinta itu akan tetap ada? For Sakura's birthday. /warning inside/review please/Oneshot/


MIHARU KAZUHIME™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"ALL MY LOVE IS FOR YOU"

©2013

A Fanfiction Written by : Miharu Kazuhime™

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Starring : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Warning : OOC, Alternate Universe, typo, Oneshot, from a song AMLIFY bu SNSD, don't be SILENT READERS, kalau mau mengkopipaste harap izin dan mencantumkan link-source.

Genre : Romance/General

Rated : T

Summary :

Mereka jauh. Mereka rindu. Mereka menanti. Tapi cinta selalu ada di hati masing-masing dari mereka. Apakah cinta itu akan tetap ada?

"All My Love is For You"

Oneshot

.

.

.

Konoha selalu ramai menjelang natal. Di jalan-jalan penuh dekorasi dan lampu-lampu gemerlap dan berwarna-warni. Hampir di setiap rumah terdapat setidaknya satu pohon natal, baik kecil maupun besar, dan hiasan khasnya. Tak terkecuali di kediaman Sakura−tepatnya apartemen Haruno Sakura. Tinggal sendirian di apartemen nomor 113 lantai tiga, kota Konoha. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanan pulang dari Oto menuju Konoha. Sejak saat itu Sakura harus tinggal sendiri dan membiayai hidupnya sendiri pula, karena dia anak tunggal.

"Srek.. Srek.." gadis berambut sugarplum berbalut syal biru tua dan jas hitam yang hangat itu menyeret langkahnya dengan bootnya yang terhalang salju. Dia baru saja pulang dari Konoha Daigaku−sebuah universitas terkenal di Konoha. Memang orangtuanya sudah meninggal dan dia harus membiayai hidupnya sendiri, tapi Sakura adalah gadis cerdas yang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan beasiswa, dan kini dia bersekolah dengan beasiswa itu, tapi dia membiayai hidupnya dari menjadi asisten penjual di Yamanaka Flowershop, toko bunga milik sahabatnya—Ino Yamanaka.

Tangan Sakura terlihat penuh dengan buku dan segelas kopi instan saat dia menggerakkan langkahnya menuju sebuah minimarket. "Brak!"

"Go—gomen!" gadis itu segera memunguti buku-bukunya yang jatuh dengan gelas kopi masih di tangannya, yang untungnya tidak terjatuh.

"Kau.. tak apa-apa?" sebuah tangan terulur membantu Sakura memungut buku-bukunya yang berserakan di pintu masuk minimarket.

"Daijoubu." Jawab Sakura.

"Gomen ne, salahku. Aku tak melihat ada seseorang di balik pintu, padahal pintunya transparan." Kata orang itu.

"Ne. Aku juga salah." Sakura segera beranjak. "Shitsurei shimasu."

"Chotto matte!" Sakura menengok ke belakang, orang itu mendekatinya. "Aku Gaara. Sepertinya aku melihatmu di kampus tadi siang." Pemuda bernama Gaara itu tersenyum. Sakura melirik jam tangannya, pukul 5 sore.

"Ne, aku Sakura. Ta—tapi.. aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Sebaiknya kita duduk." Pemuda berambut merah itu keluar dari minimarket, dan Sakura mengikutinya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah kafe kecil berdinding kaca, dan mereka duduk berhadapan. Sambil melihat daftar menu, Gaara bertanya pada Sakura. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Ii desu. Aku sudah minum kopi tadi. Kalau kau tak keberatan aku pesan air mineral saja."

"Baiklah." Gaara memanggil maid di kafe itu lalu memesan secangkir espresso untuknya dan segelas air putih untuk Sakura.

Sambil menunggu minuman tiba, mereka terdiam cukup lama. "Ano−bagaimana kau tadi bisa mengenalku?"

Gaara menarik nafas. "Tidak, hanya saja aku pernah melihatmu tadi siang duduk di perpustakaan sendirian."

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya, menggumamkan kata oh. "Kau.. satu kampus denganku?"

"Begitulah."

"Jurusan?"

"Aku mengambil kelas Bahasa Mandarin."

"Oh."

"Dan kau?"

Seorang maid datang mengantar minuman mereka. Lalu Sakura meminum air mineralnya. "Aku kelas Bahasa Perancis. Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku."

Mereka kembali diam. Suara Gaara memecah keheningan, "Soal tadi..maaf."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum, menggeleng, "Daijoubu."

Gaara mengangguk. "Dimana kau tinggal? Biar kuantar kau pulang."

"Eh? Tidak usah.. aku tinggal di apartemen, tak jauh dari sini. Lagipula nanti aku mau ke minimarket dulu, kan gara-gara kau aku tidak jadi kesana.." Sakura tertawa kecil, Gaara tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut merahnya.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Lalu, siapa nama lengkapmu?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Gaara terdiam.

"Gaara-san, doushita no?"

"Ah iie. Hanya saja aku pernah mendengar nama itu.." Gaara mengangkat bahunya.

"Hn. Lalu namamu?"

"Aku Uchiha Gaara."

.

.

"U−chiha?"

"Sou. Doushite?"

"Nande mo nai. Hanya saja..." Sakura terdiam agak lama. Ingatannya berputar.

"Memangnya ada apa? Aneh melihat keluarga Uchiha?"

"Tidak, tapi... Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang..."

"Siapa? Seseorang yang penting?"

"Ah.. seseorang yang penting." Sakura mengulangnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak, dan matanya panas dan berair.

Lama Sakura diam dan menunduk, Gaara heran. "Kau kenapa Sakura-san? Apa ada yang salah?"

Sakura menggeleng perlahan. Dia mulai terisak. Gaara yang bingung dan tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi bingung dan gelisah. Dia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan ketika menghadapi gadis yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Sakura-san...?" Pemuda berambut merah itu menyentuh bahu gadis di hadapannya yang masih menunduk dan terisak kecil. Gaara memandang keluar kafe lewat jendela kaca besar di sampingnya, hari mulai gelap dan salju mulai turun. Meski bingung, pemuda itu sedikit berpikir juga, kenapa hanya dengan mendengar nama klannya gadis bernama Sakura ini menangis. Tadi dia bilang dia teringat seseorang yang penting. Uchiha? Penting? Siapa? Sahabat? Kekasih? Orang tua? Klan Uchiha bukanlah klan besar, ada beberapa kemungkinan orang yang tadi dikatakan penting oleh Sakura. Kak Itachi? Kak Shizune? Paman Fugaku atau Bibi Mikoto? Atau Sasuke?

Gaara menyadari tangannya masih memegang bahu Sakura saat gadis itu telah berhenti menangis dan kini memandang pada bahu kanannya sementara si empunya tangan memandang keluar jendela. Cepat-cepat Gaara menarik tangannya, sedikit gugup.

"Gomen." Katanya. Ditatapnya mata jade gadis di depannya. Sembab. Tapi dibalik sembab itu, dalam keremangan lampu kafe, Gaara melihat perasaan kesepian pada gadis itu. Kesepian, dan kesedihan. Gaara bisa merasakannya hanya dengan menatapnya, sementara gadis itu tak bicara apa-apa−matanya yang bicara.

"Maaf tiba-tiba menangis." Ujar Sakura lirih. Gaara masih belum paham tapi dia hanya mengangguk.

"Saljunya agak deras. Ayo kuantar pulang saja. Ke minimarketnya kapan-kapan saja." Gaara beranjak dari duduknya. Sakura masih diam di tempat duduknya, entah apa yang dipikirannya.

Menghela nafas, Gaara menarik tangan Sakura untuk bangkit. "Ayo, nanti semakin gelap."

Dua orang itu keluar kafe setelah membayar bill. Dalam rintik salju, Gaara melangkah di samping kiri Sakura yang hanya menunduk memandang bootnya.

"Jangan menunduk terus, apartemenmu dimana?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara Gaara. Sesuatu sedang dipikirkannya. "A−ano, tidak jauh dari sini, sebentar lagi sampai, kok. Gaara-san kau antar sampai disini saja tidak apa-apa..."

Gaara menghela nafas. "Aku khawatir di jalan kau ditabrak truk kalau jalanmu menunduk terus begitu. Tidak apa-apa, ayo. Belok kanan atau kiri?"

"Ah, kiri." Mereka tetap melangkah bersisian.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka berhenti.

"Ini?" tanya Gaara menunjuk bangunan tinggi di kanan jalan. Sakura mengangguk. "Sampai sini saja, terimakasih banyak Gaara-san." Sakura berojigi lalu melangkah mendekati bangunan itu.

"Ano, chotto." Gaara memegang lengan Sakura, menghentikan laju kaki gadis itu. Sakura menoleh, melempar pandangan bertanya. "Kau, tinggal sendiri disini?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Orangtuaku sudah meninggal. Aku anak tunggal. Arigatou, jaa ne, Gaara-san. Sampai bertemu lagi, dan hati-hati karena tampaknya saljunya menderas." Sakura tersenyum lalu berbalik, meninggalkan Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu masih berdiri mematung. Kemudian angkat kaki dari tempat itu−pulang.

.

.

.

**My reflection was in the window**

**Of a train I boarded in the new town**

**My eyes seemed uneasy**

**You taught me not to forget my true self**

**I wonder if you're even shining now**

Menumpukan tangan pada dagunya di meja kecil itu, seorang pemuda memandang gelapnya malam kota Iwa dari kaca jendela kereta api yang sedang ditumpanginya. Tapi dia tak bisa melihat apapun diluar, yang dilihatnya hanyalah refleksi dirinya sendiri di kaca buram itu. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat ke belakang, wajah pucat dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis pucat, serta mata obsidian yang kecil tapi tajam. Sasuke Uchiha akan kembali. Kembali ke kampung halamannya setelah sekian lama menetap dan mengenyam pendidikan di kota Iwa, yang terpaut jarak cukup jauh dengan Konoha. Konoha... mengingatkannya pada sesuatu−lebih tepatnya seseorang. Sudah kira-kira dua tahun dia tidak kembali ke kota kelahirannya itu. Ada perasaan rindu, pada keluarganya. Dan ada perasaan rindu lain, menggelitik hatinya.

"Kakak mau _croissant_?" seorang gadis berperawakan cantik tapi terlihat seperti anak kecil, yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapannya menawarkan makanan sejenis roti khas Perancis pada Sasuke. "Sudah dua jam kita di kereta loh, kak. Dan kakak belum makan apapun, kulihat." Gadis itu melahap potongan terakhir _croissant_ di tangan kirinya.

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan obsidiannya. Terlihat seperti anak kecil memang, dengan rambut dicepol dua begitu. Tapi dia rasa usianya tak terlalu jauh dengan Sasuke.

Karena udara dingin membuatnya mudah lapar, Sasuke menerima sepotong _croissant _yang disodorkan gadis itu di tangan kanannya. "Arigatou." Katanya singkat. Si gadis tersenyum lalu meminum air mineral kemasan dari tas kecilnya.

"Kakak dari mana mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran sambil memandang Sasuke.

Sambil melahap rotinya, Sasuke menjawab singkat. "Iwa. Ke Konoha."

Gadis itu ber'oh' ria. "Berarti kurang lebih satu jam lagi ya, kak. Oya, namaku Tenten, aku juga dari Iwa mau ke Suna. Nama kakak siapa?" gadis bercepol itu tersenyum.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya setelah minum air mineral miliknya yang tergeletak di meja.

"Uchiha? Wah, kakak pasti orang penting di Konoha, ya. Nama itu terdengar sampai Suna, loh." Mata Tenten berbinar.

"Mungkin yang penting itu orangtuaku. Mereka yang menjalankan perusahaan Uchiha di Konoha, bukan aku."

"Tetap saja kakak keluarga Uchiha. Ohya, kakak sekolah di Iwa? Bukankah kudengar sekolah di Konoha sudah bagus-bagus?"

"Hn. Tapi fotografi tidak terlalu bagus di Konoha. Iwa yang bagus."

"Oh.." Tenten melirik tas kamera SLR Canon di bangku samping Sasuke duduk. 'Rupanya kakak ini Fotografer..'

"Kalau begitu kakak kuliah jurusan Fotografi? Di universitas mana?" tanya Tenten ingin tahu.

Sasuke diam sebentar. Dia bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka diajak ngobrol panjang lebar dan berbagi dengan orang lain, apalagi yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi sepertinya gadis bernama Tenten ini rasa ingin tahunya besar dan tidak peka terhadap urat sensitif Sasuke yang tidak ingin diganggu, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menjawabnya−menghargainya.

"Hn. Di Iwa National University."

"Wah!" Tenten memekik. "Satu universitas denganku, dong! Aku ambil jurusan Perhotelan, Foods and Beverages. Baru masuk semester lalu." Tenten tersenyum bangga.

Sasuke melirik sedikit. "_Croissant_ tadi buatanmu?"

Tenten mengangguk malu-malu. "Tidak enak ya, kak?"

Sasuke buru-buru menggeleng. "Enak, kok. Cuma sedikit terlalu manis."

"Sou desu ka? Ah... sepertinya aku terlalu banyak memasukkan gula kedalam adonan..." kata Tenten yang lebih seperti bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

'Itu karena aku tidak terlalu suka manis.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sebentar lagi Kereta Listrik Keikyuu akan berhenti di Stasiun Suna. Harap penumpang bersiap-siap." Terdengar suara dari speaker yang dipasang di sudut tiap gerbong, menjadi penanda jika akan berhenti di suatu stasiun.

"Kak, aku duluan, ya." Kata Tenten sambil mengemasi barangnya. Kereta benar-benar telah berhenti. Sasuke melirik keluar dan dilihatnya tulisan besar bercahaya 'Stasiun Suna'. "Sampai ketemu lagi, kak! Ohya, merry christmas!"

Sasuke memandangnya dan tersenyum tipis. Tenten tersenyum lebar lalu bangkit dan menuju pintu keluar bersama penumpang lain yang bertujuan Suna. Sasuke baru ingat hari ini malam natal, tanggal 24 Desember.

.

.

.

**The flowing scenery made me take a deep breath**

**And looking up the sky's horizon**

**I hear your voice**

Sepuluh menit kemudian, perlahan-lahan kereta mulai bergerak lagi, meninggalkan Stasiun Suna menuju destinasi terakhir, Stasiun Konoha.

Sasuke duduk sendirian kini. Hanya ditemani kamera SLR disampingnya. Gerbong itu kini agak sepi, hanya beberapa orang saja. Sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan tiga orang anak berada di bangku sebelah bangku Sasuke. Selain itu Sasuke tidak tahu ada berapa lagi, dan memang tidak ingin mencari tahu. Diarahkannya pandangannya ke jendela yang agak berembun karena salju yang turun. Terlihat di sepanjang jalan, lampu-lampu rumah dan jalan gemerlapan. Pohon-pohon cemara dihiasi lampu dan aneka aksesori natal lain. Sasuke yakin di kediamannya−Uchiha Mansion pun ada pohon natal dan lampu-lampu gemerlapan. Sayang dia ketinggalan kereta siang jadi terpaksa mengambil kereta sore menuju Konoha dan tidak bisa hadir tepat waktu di rumah pada malamnya. Ya, tadi dia mengambil kereta sore pukul lima.

Sasuke melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul delapan kurang duapuluh. Pukul delapan kurang lima diperkirakan kereta yang ditumpanginya akan sampai di Stasiun Konoha. Itu artinya masih ada waktu perjalanan lima belas menit lagi. Karena mungkin lelah, pemuda itu memilih duduk menyender pada bangkunya, dan mulai berpikir.

Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Dan dia meninggalkan seseorang yang kini amat sangat dirindukannya di Konoha. Dia datang ke Iwa pada usia 18 tahun sejak lulus SMA, dan kini usianya 20 tahun. Bagi mahasiswa normal seharusnya masih ada masa satu tahun lagi untuk menamatkan sekolahnya, tapi Sasuke akan tamat pada tahun kedua. Yah, Uchiha memang dikenal jenius pada masing-masing bidang yang ditekuni, sih. Ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang Presiden Direktur di Uchiha Corp yang berpusat di Konoha, dan akan melebarkan sayapnya di Suna sebentar lagi, oleh bantuan Uchiha Itachi, anak sulung keluarga Uchiha. Sedangkan ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto, seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sangat disayangi keluarganya, mungkin karena satu-satunya wanita di keluarga itu, sebelum Shizune datang dan menikah dengan Itachi lalu berubah nama menjadi Uchiha Shizune dan menetap bersama keluarga seorang asisten dokter di Konoha International Hospital.

"Sebentar lagi Kereta Api Listrik Keikyuu akan berhenti di tujuan terakhir, Stasiun Konoha. Harap penumpang bersiap-siap." Suara speaker kembali menggema di sudut gerbong, menyadarkan Sasuke akan lamunannya. Segera pemuda itu mengemasi barangnya, dan turun bersama semua penumpang di gerbong itu.

Hanya sebuah tas ransel yang kini berada di punggungnya dan sebuah tas kamera, Uchiha Sasuke mulai berjalan menyusuri stasiun itu, menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Mata obsidiannya seperti mencari seseorang.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang.

"Sasuke! Disini!" Kini pemuda itu menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah samping kiri, dimana dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut merah melambai-lambaikan tangan. Segera dihampirinya orang itu.

"Sasuke!" pemuda berambut merah itu meraih tas kamera Sasuke, meletakkannya di mobil porsche merahnya, lalu memeluk si empunya tas. "Aku heran kenapa aku merindukan manusia menyebalkan sepertimu. Kami semua merindukanmu!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu balas memeluknya. "Aku juga, Gaara."

Mereka melepaskan pelukan. Gaara melirik arlojinya. "Jam delapan. Ayo, semua sudah menunggumu." Lalu dia berlari kecil menuju sisi kiri mobil porsche itu, bagian kemudi. Sasuke lalu masuk dan duduk di sebelah kemudi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan sepupunya itu berbicara panjang lebar. Tentang Konoha yang selama tiga tahun tidak dijamahnya, tentang keluarganya, tentang kakaknya Itachi yang sukses meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, banyak hal. Oh ya, Gaara adalah sepupu Sasuke. Kedua orangtuanya sedang menetap di Italia karena pekerjaan. Jadi untuk sementara dia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya di Konoha, karena dia anak tunggal.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke angkat bicara. "Gaara, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Ah? Yaah.. biasa saja. Aku ambil kelas Bahasa Mandarin di Konoha Daigaku. Kurang dua semester lagi aku menamatkannya, dan kau! Kau! Kenapa kau bisa tamat hanya selama tiga tahun, sih? Haha." Gaara berujar dari balik kemudi. Tangan kanannya yang tidak digunakan menyetir tadi menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke di sebelahnya, yang tertawa kecil.

"Takdir." Jawabnya singkat. "Oh ya, Gaara. Hm.."

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak jadi."

"Aaah kebiasaan!" Gaara mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sementara Sasuke acuh. Dia tidak yakin menanyakan ini pada Gaara, setelah diingatnya Gaara tidak mengenal orang itu.

"Oh ya Sasuke, tadi aku bertemu gadis yang aneh sekali. Sebelum aku menjemputmu tadi aku mau ke minimarket dulu berjalan kaki, lalu tanpa sengaja aku menabrak jatuh gadis cantik berambut merah muda. Karena merasa tak enak aku ajak dia minum sebentar di kafe. Saat aku bilang namaku Uchiha Gaara, dia terkejut lalu menangis. Benar-benar gadis yang aneh. Setelah itu aku mengantarnya pulang ke apartemennya. Dan ternyata orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Gadis yang mandiri..." sambil bercerita Gaara tetap fokus pada jalanan bersalju di depannya.

Sasuke tertegun. Terkesiap. Terpaku. Gadis berambut merah muda. Tinggal di apartemen karena orangtuanya meninggal. Tidak salah lagi...

.

**Even if you leave me far away**

**If I close my eyes, your heart will be near**

**All my love is for you**

**Nothing left to lose**

**Because I know the meaning and strenght**

**Of your love more than anybody else**

.

.

"Tadaima." Sasuke dan Gaara memasuki rumah besar Uchiha itu.

"Okaerinasai!" Suara koor terdengar dari ruang tengah. Sasuke meletakkan tasnya lalu tersenyum dan menghampiri keluarganya yang menunggunya. Dipeluknya Ibu, Ayah, dan kakaknya Itachi, serta menjabat tangan Shizune yang telah resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Uchiha Mikoto berjalan menuju dapur, menyiapkan makanan.

"Kami semua kelaparan karena menunggumu, tahu!" Itachi melempar pandangan horor pada adiknya itu. Sasuke hanya tertawa sambil minta maaf.

"Aku ketinggalan kereta siang."

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kau mandi dulu, Sasuke." Uchiha Fugaku menengahi. Sasuke mengangguk lalu menuju kamarnya. Di ruang tengah dilihatnya Itachi, Shizune, dan Gaara sedang tertawa-tawa menonton tayangan di televisi, ayahnya berjalan menuju dapur dan ibunya bolak-balik sibuk menyiapkan makanan dari dapur ke ruang makan. Benar-benar keluarga bahagia. Tak ada yang lebih Sasuke syukuri dari ini. Tapi hatinya perih karena tiba-tiba mengingat seseorang. Diabaikannya rasa itu, lalu dia segera mandi.

.

.

**Even if the world ends**

**I will believe in your smiling face for eternity**

**I decided at that time**

**.**

**.**

Sambil membiarkan televisi menyala, menayangkan liputan malam natal, gadis berambut merah muda ini terlihat sibuk di dapurnya. Malam natal selalu sama baginya, selama empat tahun ini, karena dia selalu hidup sendiri. Atau kadang, dia bermalam natal dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, dan lain-lain. Tapi tahun ini dia lebih memilih bermalam natal sendirian, setelah kejadian tadi sore yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat jauh—ya, jauh.

Masih mengenakan apron hijau kotak-kotaknya, gadis itu meletakkan hidangan terakhirnya di meja. Meja kecil di depan televisi itu kini penuh dengan aneka makanan buatannya−nasi, sayuran tumis, kari, omelet, dan air mineral tentu saja. Baginya ini sudah cukup, jika membuat lebih banyak lagi dia takkan sanggup menghabiskan, mengingat dia juga sudah lapar. Sakura tidak begitu pandai memasak, tapi karena tuntutan hidupnya yang sendirian dia sedikit-sedikit belajar memasak, otodidak maupun berguru pada sahabatnya yang sangat jago memasak, Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura bisa sedikit-sedikit memasak makanan rumahan, walaupun lebih sering membeli diluar, atau makan di kediaman Yamanaka, keluarga itu sangat menyayanginya dan menganggapnya keluarga.

Sambil ditemani tayangan televisi, Sakura melepas apronnya lalu duduk di depan meja kecil penuh makanan itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum puas.

"Itadakimasu!" menangkupkan tangan di depan hidung, Sakura mengambil sumpit dan menikmati makan malamnya.

"Umai!" serunya sambil menghabiskan omeletnya, matanya sesekali menatap layar televisi dan tertawa jika ada adegan yang lucu, karena saat ini dia sedang menonton acara OVK—Opera Van Konoha.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang limabelas saat dia selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya. Segera dibereskannya meja itu hingga bersih kembali, lalu membawa piring-piring kotor untuk dicuci.

.

.

**Whatever the future holds**

**I will open it with these hands**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke menghampiri Gaara yang sedang duduk sendirian di balkon kediaman Uchiha. Tampaknya pemuda berambut merah itu sedang mengutak-atik tabletnya.

"Yo, Sasuke." Katanya begitu Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya. "Tidak berkumpul bersama Paman dan Bibi?"

Sasuke hanya menggedikkan bahu. Gaara kembali memainkan tabletnya.

"Tab baru?" Sasuke melirik Gaara yang masih asyik.

"Ah sudah lama sih. Aku pilih yang ada aplikasi bahasa Mandarinnya, hehe."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil memandang keluar. Salju sudah tidak turun.

"Gaara."

"Hn?"

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya, mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya. "Tidak biasanya. Boleh saja."

Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kau.. benar bertemu gadis bernama Sakura itu?"

Perhatian Gaara sepenuhnya teralih pada Sasuke, dengan agak sedikit terkejut, dia berkata, "Aku bahkan belum menyebut nama gadis yang kutemui tadi sore, Sasuke."

Sasuke baru menyadarinya, air mukanya sedikit berubah.

"Kau kenal Sakura-san? Sebenarnya ada apa? Terutama antara kau dan dia? Kalian teman? Atau−" Gaara membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya sedikit membelalak. "Sasuke, aku baru ingat tadi dia menangis saat aku menyebut Uchiha. Rupanya yang dia maksud adalah kau..." Gaara mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Jadi sebenarnya siapa dia, Sasuke?"

"Dia—menangis? Gaara, bisa kau ceritakan apa saja yang kalian perbincangkan tadi sore?" tanya Sasuke serius.

Gaara meletakkan tabnya. Badannya dihadapkan pada Sasuke. "Baiklah. Saat aku menyebut nama Uchiha, dia terkejut dan berkata dia teringat seseorang, seseorang yang penting lebih tepatnya. Lalu dia terisak. Saat itu aku berpikir mungkin itu Itachi-nii, atau Shizune-nee, atau kau. Ternyata memang kau, ya.." Gaara tersenyum.

Sasuke mematung. Otaknya masih mencerna perkataan Gaara barusan. 'Seseorang yang penting..'

"Hei. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke lalu bertanya, "Dimana alamat gadis itu?"

"Hm.. apartemen Konoha no Hi, kamar berapanya aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke segera berdiri lalu berlalu.

"Hei Sasuke, mau kemana kau?" seru Gaara.

"Nanti aku kembali." Kata Sasuke. "Pinjam mobilmu!" seru Sasuke lagi.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana, kuncinya kan di aku!" seru Gaara dari dalam. Segera Sasuke berbalik sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa, membuat Gaara geli. "Ini." Gaara melemparkan kunci porsche merahnya itu. Sasuke menangkapnya dengan sigap. "Mobilku masih di garasi."

Gaara hanya menggeleng. Saat Sasuke sudah hampir keluar, pemuda berambut merah itu berseru lagi. "Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, tapi pokoknya nanti kau harus ceritakan padaku dan jangan buat dia menangis lagi!" lalu Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

**Even from the far and distant roads**

**You continue to shine for me so**

**You can start run with fear**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, pemuda berambut raven itu menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Haruno Sakura kamar nomor berapa?"

"Eh? Se−sebentar akan kami carikan, harap tunggu, Tuan."

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk meja resepsionis tidak sabar sementara wanita di balik meja itu mengetikkan sesuatu pada komputernya.

"Lantai tiga, nomor 113."

"Arigatou." Sasuke berlari menghampiri lift.

.

.

"Ting Tong."

"Eh? Siapa bertamu malam-malam?" Sakura meletakkan piring terakhir yang dicucinya lalu mengelap tangannya yang basah. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri pintu.

"Ting Tong."

"Sabar sedikit bisa ti−" Sakura tercengang setelah membuka pintu. "...dak?"

GREP

Kali ini Sakura bukan lagi tercengang, melainkan terkejut bukan main. Seseorang yang tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemennya kini tiba-tiba memeluknya. Seseorang... yang sangat penting baginya.

"...Sasuke-kun...?" Bulir-bulir air mata akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi Sakura yang terbenam di dada bidang Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih memeluknya erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskan lagi.

"Sakura, gomen. Gomenasai.." Suara baritone Sasuke akhirnya terdengar, agak serak. Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam, perlahan tangannya merengkuh Sasuke. "Hn." Dirasakannya kepala Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura terisak di dadanya, sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan. Sakura sadar mereka masih di depan pintu, lalu buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengajak Sasuke masuk.

Obsidian Sasuke menyapu seluruh ruangan apartemen Sakura. Dia berdiri di sofa di ruang tengah yang mejanya sudah bersih dari makanan. Cukup lama sampai Sakura datang dari dapur membawa baki berisi satu teko berwarna cokelat tua, dengan dua cangkir kecil kosong dan secangkir bongkahan gula kotak. Setelah meletakkan bawaannya itu di meja, Sakura mempersilahkan pemuda itu duduk, lalu dia duduk di sampingnya. Lama mereka terdiam.

"Hisashiburi..." Sakura memecah keheningan.

Sasuke hanya duduk menunduk. Bukannya menjawab Sakura, dia malah berkata lirih, "Gomen.."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, Sasuke-kun." Tangan kiri Sakura bergerak menuju Sasuke yang berada di sisi kirinya, lalu tangan itu meraih kemeja Sasuke, meremasnya. Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu baik, Sakura."

"Hn?" Sakura menatap Sasuke, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum hangat. "Hontou ka?"

"Kau bisa saja marah padaku. Kenapa kau tidak marah saja, Sakura?!" seru Sasuke, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, kedua tangannya meraih kedua bahu Sakura dan meremasnya. Sakura tersentak kaget, kemudian menunduk.

"Aku marah—dulu. Dua tahun lalu aku sangat marah, Sasuke-kun. Dan menyesal."

"Aku yang seharusnya menyesal!" Sasuke menatap gadis berwajah pucat di hadapannya, obsidiannya mulai berair. Jade gadis itu masih sembab.

"Aku menyesal tidak bilang lebih awal. Maaf." Ujar pemuda itu lagi, menunduk. Air dari pelupuk matanya akhirnya jatuh, membasahi sofa yang mereka duduki.

Sakura melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke dari bahunya dengan perlahan. Ingatannya kembali pada dua tahun—tidak, empat tahun lalu.

.

.

Flashback

Saat itu mereka berusia 16 tahun. Di usia itu, Sakura baru saja kehilangan kedua orangtuanya karena kecelakaan pesawat. Saat masuk sekolah itu, Sakura dibiayai oleh keluarga sahabatnya sekaligus teman dekat orangtuanya, keluarga Yamanaka. Tapi dengan dalih tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga itu dn tidak mau bergantung terus-terusan, Sakura memilih menempati sebuah apartemen sederhana yang dekat dari kediaman Yamanaka, dan mendapatkan uang dari hasil membantu toko bunga Yamanaka.

Saat itu Sakura masuk sekolah tanpa niatan samasekali, hanya karena formalitas. Dia masih memikirkan kecelakaan naas yang menimpa orangtuanya. Tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya selain bersekolah dan bekerja di Yamanaka Flowershop. Sakura seperti robot yang bisa bernafas.

Menjalani kehidupan sendiri di sekolah, sesekali hanya ditemani Ino yang berbeda kelas, tapi Sakura tidak mau terus bergantung pada kebaikan Ino, karena Ino masih punya banyak teman—tidak hanya dirinya. Walaupun Ino tidak keberatan dia menemani Sakura saja, Sakura tetap tidak mau dan memilih menyendiri. Seperti siang ini...

.

.

Seperti biasa saat istirahat makan siang, Sakura menuju atap sekolahnya yang datar—kegiatan yang hampir dilakukan setiap hari. Dia sendirian, karena saat ini Ino masih mendapat pelajaran tambahan di kelasnya, gadis itu sudah bilang tadi pagi. Menaiki tangga menuju atap, Sakura melihat sekeliling. Seperti biasa—tidak ada seorangpun. Menghela nafas, gadis itu berjalan menuju sudut kanan, dari situ dia bisa melihat pemandangan kota Konoha yang asri. Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya, saat dilihatnya sesuatu. Sesuatu berwarna hitam kebiruan—rambut seseorang. Pria sepertinya. Dia berbaring sambil memejamkan mata. Melihat ada orang asing di tempat itu, Sakura sedikit terkejut lalu berbalik dan ambil langkah seribu.

"Srak!"

"Itai!"

Sakura bangkit dari jatuhnya, meringis sambil memegangi lututnya. Bentonya jatuh, tapi untung tidak apa-apa.

"Daijoubu?"

"Ah!" Sakura mendongak, ekspresinya terkejut. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, gadis itu meraih bentonya dan susah payah berdiri, berjalan tertatih-tatih, meninggalkan pemuda tadi yang berdiri dengan pandangan heran.

"Oei!"

"Lepas!" Sakura menepis tangan pemuda itu yang meraih lengannya dengan kasar. Lalu dia mencoba berlari. Tapi...

"Ah!" gadis itu jatuh lagi. Luka di lututnya cukup perih.

Pemuda tadi sudah ada di depannya. "Jangan sok kuat."

Sakura mendongan, menatap pemuda itu benci. "Siapa kau?" Sakura bangkit lagi, berjalan, tidak dipedulikannya lututnya yang semakin berdarah dan darahnya menetas di setiap langkah yang dilaluinya.

"Urat sakitmu putus, ya? Kau berdarah sebanyak itu, baka!"

Sakura berhenti berjalan. Terdiam. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, dia berkata, "Apa pedulimu?" lalu lanjut berjalan.

Pemuda di belakangnya menggeram jengkel, lalu meraih lengan Sakura lagi. "Berhenti."

Sakura memandang lengannya yang dipegang pemuda itu. "Lepas."

"Akan kulepaskan kalau kau diam."

Sakura diam. Menunduk.

Pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya. Dirogohnya saku celananya, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah plester.

"Bersihkan lukamu disana dan tempel ini." Pemuda itu menunjuk keran air tak jauh dari mereka dan menyerahkan plester cokelat itu. Sakura hanya memandangnya tanpa mnegambilnya.

Pemuda itu tidak sabar lagi, dicekalnya lengan Sakura, dengan sedikit paksaan dibawanya gadis itu menuju keran air tersebut. "Cepat bersihkan."

Sakura menghampiri keran itu, menyorongkan lututnya, lalu mulai menyiram lukanya dengan air. Setelah sesekali mengerang dan meringis membersihkan lukanya. Sakura menarik tisu dari sakunya dan membasuhnya. Pemuda tadi duduk menunggu di belakangnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura berbalik lalu menuju pemuda itu. "Kau bisa duduk?" tanya si pemuda.

Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu duduk disamping si pemuda dengan hati-hati, kakinya diselonjorkan. Si pemuda menyodorkan plester tadi. "Pakai."

Dengan ragu Sakura menerimanya, lalu memakainya. Setelah itu mreka terdiam cukup lama.

"A—rigatou.." kata Sakura lirih. Si pemuda melirik. "Hn."

Kembali hening.

"Ganti plesternya dua hari sekali sampai lukanya menutup."

"Ano..."

"Hn?"

"Haruno Sakura desu."

"Ah. Uchiha Sasuke."

"U—chiha? Siswa baru?"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke menghela nafas. "Hn. Kemarin. Sekolah ini sama membosankannya."

Sakura diam. Dia tidak pernah peduli pada sekolah, padahal ini masuk semester kedua.

"Kau sering kesini?"

"Eh?"

"Atap sekolah. Biasanya tempat seperti ini hanya untuk orang-orang frustasi."

"Kau disini, berarti kau frustasi, Uchiha."

Pemuda Uchiha itu tertawa. "Mungkin."

"Tch." Sakura mendecih sambil memalingkan muka.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu frustasi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak frustasi."

"Lalu? Melarikan diri?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sering kesini dengan sahabatku."

"Punya sahabat? Kukira kau hanyalah gadis sombong yang tidak punya teman, makanya mneyendiri." Kata Sasuke sarkastik.

"Aku memang tidak punya teman." Kata Sakura dingin. "Hanya Ino."

Sasuke diam.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati. Kali ini kau beruntung karena ditolong olehku."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta pertolonganmu, Uchiha. Kau yang memaksaku."

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi bel masuk, ayo kuantar ke kelas."

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Memangnya kau siapa? Aku bisa sendiri." Sakura bangkit, membersihkan roknya.

"Baiklah. Jaa." Sasuke juga bangkit dan berlalu.

Sakura memandang punggungnya sebentar, lalu mulai berjalan. "Tch!" dan terjatuh—lagi.

Sasuke berhenti lalu menoleh. "Benar-benar tidak butuh bantuan, Haruno?"

Sakura mendecih, lalu bangkit, tapi tidak bisa. Kakinya terlalu kaku. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu berbalik.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, pemuda itu meraih lengan Sakura dan membantunya berdiri, melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada bahu Sakura, dan membantu gadis itu berjalan.

Sakura terkesiap, "Aku bisa sen—"

"Diam dan jalan. Kau berat." Sakura diam. Dan dengan dipapah Sasuke, dia menuruni tangga menuju kelasnya.

"Kelasmu?"

"X-4, lurus lalu belok kanan."

Dan sampailah Sakura di depan kelasnya. Semua mata memandangnya, terutama para gadis, mereka berbisik-bisik dan sepertinya Sakura mengerti.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke dari X-1?"

"X-1? Kelasnya anak-anak pintar?"

"Siswa baru itu? Iya benar!"

"Wah tampannya..."

"Keren sekali..."

"Tapi kenapa dia harus bersama si gadis pendiam itu?"

"Apa gadis itu menggodanya?"

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke mendengarnya, tapi mereka memilih diam. Setelah mengantar sampai bangku Sakura, Sasuke berbisik di dekat telinganya, "Kalau mereka menganggumu, bilang aku." Lalu Sasuke keluar diiringi tatapan memuja para gadis.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu. Ekspresinya dingin, sama dengan pemuda tadi. Tapi entah kenapa, sesuatu menggelitik hatinya, membuat perutnya mual.

.

Esoknya...

"Itu Uchiha! Dia datng lagi!"

"Wah mana-mana?"

"Sugoiii, kerennya..."

"Mau apa dia kemari?"

Mata obsidian Sasuke memandang kelas itu lalu terpaku pada satu titik. Si kepala merah muda. Dengan menyeringai, dia mendekati Sakura yang sepertinya sedang membaca buku.

"Pelajaran kosong, kan? Kau harus ikut aku."

Tanpa mendapat persetujuan Sakura, bahkan Sakura terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sasuke ada di kelasnya, dia menurut saja dibawa keluar.

"Lagi-lagi gadis itu! Apa istimewanya dia, sih?"

"Apa dia pacarnya?"

"Tidak cocok!"

Sasuke membawa keluar Sakura, menggenggam tangannya. Setelah bebas dari suara-suara berisik itu, Sasuke berkata, "Mereka berisik sekali."

"Kau mau apa?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh arti. "Aku siswa baru, dan sebagai siswa lama, kau harus menemaniku mengelilingi sekolah luas ini."

"Ha?"

Dan dengan santainya Sasuke berjalan, tetap dengan tangannya mengenggam tangan Sakura.

.

.

Begitulah, seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semakin akrab, Sakura sudah tidak lagi menutup dirinya. Dia sudah mulai bisa bersosialisasi, tapi Sasuke, mau bagaimanapun dia tetap semaunya sendiri. Saat itu mereka menginjak semester enam, dan usia mereka 18 tahun.

.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk tegas. "Fotografi sudah menjadi bagian hidupku, Ayah."

Uchiha Fugaku duduk di kursi putar dibalik meja kerjanya, dengan Sasuke di hadapannya. "Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal? Kalau kau mau menjadi Presiden Direktur Uchiha Corp ini, kau tak perlu susah-susah ke Iwa untuk belajar. Kau bisa belajar Ekonomi dan Bisnis di Konoha."

"Ayah mengekangku?"

Mata Fugaku melirik tajam.

"Bukankah Itachi lebih pantas menjadi Presiden Direktur? Kerjaanku kan hanya main-main saja, Yah! Lagipula aku samasekali tidak tertarik dengan bisnis!"

"Sasuke!"

"Aku harus pergi, Ayah. Fotografi adalah hidupku."

"Ayah bisa datangkan guru untukmu asal kau tetap disini!"

"Ayah tak pernah ingin aku bebas, kan?"

"Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Aku yang paling tahu apa yang baik untukku Ayah. Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku butuh pengalaman. Kak Itachi kan sudah kuliah Bisnis di Konoha, karena itulah yang dia inginkan. Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku ingin Fotografi di Iwa."

Fugaku menghela nafas berat. "Satu lagi. Kau yakin, akan meninggalkan kami selama empat tahun? Meninggalkan Konoha?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikannya dalam dua tahun saja. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir." Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Uchiha Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu, meninggalkan ayahnya dalam kebimbangan.

'Tapi Ayah ingin mempercayakan perusahaan ini padamu, Sasuke.'

.

.

Mata Sakura menjelajahi sudut atap sekolah. Pemuda yang dicarinya tidak ada di tempat biasa. Dia juga tidak melihatnya di kelas hari ini. Belakangan sikapnya juga agak aneh. Kali ini Sakura harus benar-benar mencarinya dan menanyakannya. 'Ada apa dengan Sasuke?'

Akhirnya jade itu menemukan Sasuke duduk di tepian atap, kakinya menjuntai ke bawah. 'Ketemu.' Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Sasuke!" seru gadis itu, dia menghampiri Sasuke yang menoleh. Belum sempat Sakura duduk disampingnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dia berlalu.

Grep

"Sasuke? Daijoubu ka?" tanya Sakura lirih. Sasuke seperti menjauhinya.

Sasuke melirik sedikit dengan wajah dinginnya, dan tanpa berkata apapun, dia menepis tangan Sakura dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sakura dalam kegalauannya. Bingung dengan sikapnya. 'Sasuke...'

Tanpa menoleh lagi Sasuke pergi dari situ. Wajahnya terlihat muram. Tangannya mengepal. 'Gomen, Sakura. Kalau aku melihatmu lagi, aku tak akan sanggup meninggalkanmu. Gomen.'

.

.

Upacara kelulusan siswa kelas dua belas baru saja selesai. Semuanya terlihat bahagia, orangtua, saudara, semua hadir menyaksikan wisuda itu. Kelihatannya hanya gadis ini yang tidak bahagia. Tadi pagi dilihatnya Sasuke datang bersama kedua orangtuanya, hendak menyapa, tapi tidak sempat. Niatnya akan menyapa saat wisuda selesai, tapi sepertinya mereka langsung pulang. Sepanjang hari Sakura menampakkan wajah kecewanya.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo ikut foto!" seru Ino, disampingnya berdiri orangtuanya yang juga hampir Sakura anggap seperti orangtuanya sendiri, karena telah memberinya pekerjaan dan biaya sekolah, serta menjadi wakil untuk wisudanya. Melihat Ino yang bahagia sekali seperti itu, Sakura tertawa miris. Andai saja kedua orantgtuanya tidak kecelakaan. Andai saja mereka berada bersamanya disini, menyaksikan putri satu-satunya bergraduasi. Andai saja mereka ada untuk tertawa bersamanya. Sakura tak sanggup memikirkannya lagi karena air mata sepertinya menggenangi pelupuk mata jadenya.

"Sakura-chan! Hayaku!"

"Ah, hn!" Sakura berlari menghampiri Ino dan orangtuanya, mereka menyambut hangat Sakura, lalu berfoto bersama—layaknya keluarga.

'Mou ii yo, Sakura. Daijoubu.' Batinnya menyemangati dirinya dan tersenyum, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, dia menangis. Merindukan Sasuke, juga.

Sakura diterima di Konoha Daigaku jurusan Bahasa Perancis, dengan biaya hidup dari hasil bekerja di Yamanaka Flowershop. Keluarga Yamanaka masih sangat baik padanya. Sakura pindah ke sebuah apartemen yang lebih layak huni dibanding sebelumnya, dan tetap hidup sendiri disana, walau kadang Ino menemani. Sampai sekarang. Sampai saat ini. Sampai usianya 20 tahun. Sampai malam natal ini.

Flashback End

.

.

"Jadi..begitu ceritanya?"

Sasuke mengangguk lirih. Sakura mengambil cangkir Sasuke dan memberikannya, Sasuke menggumamkan terimakasih.

"Aku menyesal tidak bilang dari awal. Saat itu aku berpikir, dengan menghindarimu kau akan melupakanku. Dan aku juga harus menghindarimu, karena jika aku melihat wajahmu, maka aku tidak akan sanggup pergi mengejar mimpiku, Sakura. Gomen."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Wakatteru, Sasuke-kun? Saat itu aku baru saja akan mneyatakan perasaanku padamu, tapi kau sepertinya menjauhiku, jadi kurasa kau tak menyukaiku. Tidak jadi kukatakan. Lagipula kau menghindar terus.."

Sasuke menunduk dan meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya—meremasnya. "Warukatta. Gomen."

Sakura menatap pemuda itu. "Tapi lihat sekarang, bukankah sekarang kau sudah menjadi Fotografer Profesional?"

"Sakura. Aku.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu selama dua tahun ini."

"Mou daijoubu."

"Kenapa kau tidak marah saja padaku karena menghindarimu dan pergi tanpa pamit? Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum sekarang?"

Sakura diam sebentar. "Ne, Sasuke-kun. Tadi sore sepertinya aku bertemu saudaramu, namanya Uchiha Gaara. Dia satu kampus denganku. Apakah dia yang memberitahumu letak apartemen baruku?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Boleh kukatakan satu hal?"

"Apa? Maaf? Kau sudah mengataknnya dari tadi."

"Harusnya ini kukatakan dari dulu.."

"Hn?"

"Suki da."

Mata jade Sakura menatap lurus mata obsidian itu. "Apa?"

"Daisuki da, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ini yang ingin kudengar dari dulu darimu. Akhirnya aku mendengarnya. Suki mo, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Arigatou."

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kau menolongku saat kita pertama bertemu. Awalnya kau memang dingin, menyebalkan, selalu dikagumi gadis cantik. Dan saat kita berteman, aku senang, kau telah menarikku dari kegelapan, kesedihan karena kehilangan orangtuaku. Arigatou gozaimashita." Perlahan air mata jatuh lagi di pipi Sakura.

"Dan aku membuat kesedihan lain dengan meninggalkanmu. Perbuatan yang tidak bisa kumaafkan." Kata Sasuke lirih, tangannya meraih bahu Sakura, menuntunnya bersandar.

"Mou daijoubu. Daijoubu." Ujar Sakura lirih.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata dalam sandarannya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Penantiannya berakhir. Cintanya telah datang. Seseorang yang ditunggunya. Seseorang yang sejak dulu di hatinya. Perasaannya belum berubah, dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

Sasuke membelai helaian rambut sugarplum itu. Meski hatinya tadi dipenuhi kerinduan dan penyesalan, semuanya telah terbayarkan. Dia menunggunya—dan Sasuke bersyukur. Cintanya masih sama. Dan perasaan itu belum berubah, dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Suki da, Sakura."

"Hn. Sasuke-kun mo, suki."

.

.

**Your heart will be near**

**All my love is for you**

**Because I know the meaning and strenght**

**Of your love more than anybody else**

**.**

Owari

.

.

Glossarium

gomen/gomenasai : maaf

daijoubu : tidak apa-apa

chotto matte : tunggu sebentar

ii desu : tidak apa-apa kok

yoroshiku : senang bertemu denganmu

doushita no? : kenapa/ada apa?

iie : tidak

nande mo nai : tidak ada apa-apa

sou : benar

chotto : sebentar

arigatou : terimakasih

jaa ne : bye bye

croissant : roti khas Perancis

sou desu ka? : benarkah?

tadaima : aku pulang

okaerinasai : selamat datang kembali

itadakimasu : selamat makan

umai : enak

hisashiburi : sudah lama ya, selamat bertemu kembali

hontou ka? : benarkah?

itai : sakit

baka : bodoh

sugoi : keren

hayaku : cepat

mou ii yo : sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa

wakatteru? : apa kamu tahu?

warukatta : salahku

suki da : aku menyukaimu

daisuki da : aku sangat menyukaimu

Author's Note

Tarararararaaaa selesai juga inih fic. Ini oneshot terpanjang yang pernah Kazu ketik loh, Sakura-chan! Hanya untukmu! Hanya untuk ulangtahunmu, forehead! *dishannaro*

Ne, happy borndaaaaay my heroine Haruno Sakuraaaaaa langgeng yak sama Sasuke, kalo nggak Sasukenya Kazu ambil loh (?)

Yosh udah ngetik fic ini dari pas Desember, makanya settingnya natal, tapi baru bisa completein tadi pagi nyeheheh. Bikin fic butuh chemistry loh :D

Itu ada salah satu lagunya SNSD All My Love is For You yang aku jadiin judul, trus itu yang dicetak tebel artian dalam Bahasa Inggrisnya, aslinya Bahasa Jepang. Yup, Kazu adalah seorang SONE, adakah reader yang juga SONE? Mari bertemaaaaaan ^o^ eh tapi bukan berarti yang bukan SONE nggak bisa berteman, Kazu fleksibel kok (?) hehe.

Yasudah, sekian deh, selamat menikmati fic ini (Kazu bikinnya sambil nonton Sword Art Online haha), dan eniwei SAO itu bagus banget yak? Kazu ketagihaaaaan T^T

Sekali lagi happy bornday Haruno Sakura! Kiss!

Fighting!


End file.
